


Sleep Touch

by Destiny_Apocalypse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Tent Sex, sleep gropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Apocalypse/pseuds/Destiny_Apocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy tent sex. That's it. </p><p>Kmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Touch

Lavellan's eyes flicker behind closed eyelids and she stirs, her body twitching slightly at an unexpected sensation ghosting across her sides. Another featherlight touch brushes her stomach and her eyes flutter open, bleary with sleep to take in her current state. It is still dark outside and the weather even worse; she can hear the wind howling and the patter of heavy rainfall on the tent's canvas. Solas is curled around her, leg slung over hers as he holds her close, nose tucked just under her ear. His breath warms the back of her neck and she sighs in utter contentment at the rare chance to share a bedroll with the elf. He is warm and _here_ and her eyes slide closed again to just enjoy the feel of his sleep-wandering hands. 

After a few moments his hand slips under her tunic to let his fingers trail along the soft skin of her stomach and she tenses at the feel of his calloused hands on her skin, then relaxing as they slide down to her thighs. It feels nice so she stretches against him, stilling when she feels an unmistakable hardness pressing into her rear. 

“Solas?” She whispers softly in the dark, her voice slurred from tiredness. 

Her only response from the elf is a light snore, his hands hot against her skin despite the chill of the early morning air. Was he really sleeping while groping her? 

She rocks her hips lightly against his erection to see if she is able to coax him to wakefulness, but it only makes his fingers drag a path from one thigh to another, grazing her groin as he does so. She exhales sharply at the heat wave that spikes through her belly as his fingertips grazes the edges of her smallclothes before delving beneath. His other hand travels a path up her body, sliding under her tunic to grasp a handful of breast. Thin fingers trace the shape of her lightly before his thumb brushes over a taut nipple, making her body jerk slightly beneath him. She can feel his erection twitch behind her in response to her movements, the shaft fitting neatly into the curve of her ass. 

Still, his breathing is even and regular from sleep even as his other hand cups her mound and she could almost laugh at the absurdity of the situation if she weren't so aroused. So was he, by the way he was slowly grinding himself against her from behind. His fingers trace her, stroking lazily over her flesh until his fingers are slick from the wetness, her hips pressed against his hand as her body shakes from the tension wound up inside her. Two fingers probe her entrance before slipping inside and she lets out small sound of pleasure that fills the tent. 

The fingers inside her still completely as the elf behind her stirs and she lets out a frustrated whine when he quickly slips them from her body. 

_“Vhenan,”_ she hears his tired voice by her ear, the timbre sending another spark of desire skittering down her spine when she adjusts her position to face him, pushing him onto his back and making sure to let her thigh brush against his cock. He hisses at the contact, her sharp elf eyes catching the flush on his cheeks despite the darkness as he blinks the fade from his dreams. 

“Don't _vhenan_ me in that tone," she chides playfully. "You started this by getting grabby in your sleep." 

“I do not get ‘grabby’ when I sleep.” He responds, his voice a mix of sleepy and indignant. 

She snatches his had, the one that had just been inside her and held it up, her slick still shining on his fingertips. Solas at least has the grace to look abashed, his skin turning even pinker before he lets out an embarrassed chuckle. 

“I am corrected. My apologies for disturbing your sleep. I must admit I am...unused to sharing a sleeping space with someone after spending so much time alone." 

"You're always allowed to disturb my sleep, _emma lath._ " She smiles tiredly at him, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he closes his mouth to search her face intently. Whatever he finds causes him to let out an indulgent sigh, his other hand coming up to rest on the back of her neck. She can still feel him, needy and hard between their bodies and it sends a fresh surge of desire flooding her veins. 

"Like now, if you like," she whispers, sliding his wet fingers into her mouth to slowly suck on them. 

He doesn't make a sound; he's far too composed for that even with him hard between her legs, but his eyes dilate and turn dark in a way that excites her as she tastes her own arousal on his skin. Her eyes dart back to watch him swallow hard when her lips suck gently on his finger, letting her hips grind a little against him. She hears his resolve crumble with a breathy grunt of need and he reaches for her to press their mouths together. 

Solas' kisses always consume her, drowning her in the well of passion always kept so carefully hidden away and she allows herself to be swept away by them, each of them dragging her further under his spell. Lavellan can count the times they have been intimate in such a way on one hand, but each time has been a revelation that surprises her with his intensity and devotion to her pleasure. He liked to take his time with her, the sensuality and emotion behind his touches bringing her to the brink multiple times before he would even look to his own release. 

This morning however it is different; there will be no prolonged, gentle lovemaking between them. She feels wild, frenzied even and she can tell by the gleam in his eyes that he feels the same way. They pull their clothing off, the frigid morning air long forgotten when his head dips down and his mouth finds a pert nipple. She shudders in his lap when his tongue laves over her, sucking gently at first on the peak, then harder when she moans softly. The area between her thighs is slick and throbbing and she aches to feel him inside her. Gently pulling his face back up to kiss her lips, she squirms in his lap, desperately trying to angle herself on his length. 

"Eager, are we?" He nips her bottom lip with a throaty chuckle that turns into a grunt when she circles her hand around the head of his cock. 

"Fuck me," she groans, aroused beyond belief. His sleepy touches awoke a fire in her that stoked higher with each moment he wasn't inside her. His hands tighten around her hips at the words, an Elvish curse escaping him at her vulgarity. 

"A tempting suggestion, _vhenan,_ " he whispers near her ear, licking the tip as he falls back onto the bedroll. In a move so natural it seemed practiced he lifts her hips and pushes up into her, letting her weight sheath him completely as she is gloriously, achingly full. His smirk is all smug and honey when he gazes up at her with stormy eyes. "But I'd rather you fuck me, instead."

She laughs darkly, her voice raw and sensuous with desire. _"Ma nuvenin,"_ She rolls her hips, delighting in both the sound he made and the way it makes his jaw clench. His hands find a spot on her ass, guiding her movements until he is pressing deeper into her than she has ever taken a man before. She gasps, her arms coming up by his shoulders to brace herself. 

And then she does as he requests, finding a steady rhythm as she fucks him, thankful that the weather outside hides the sound of their coupling. His hands are everywhere; sliding over her sweaty skin and breasts and pulling her down and closer so he can pepper her face with his kisses. He lets her set the pace and moves his own hips to match her movements, cupping her ass whenever she threatens to slide off of him. A mounting pressure builds inside her that is intensified when his long fingers find her clit and suddenly she is cumming with a loud gasp, her orgasm crashing over her faster than she was prepared for as his name spills from her lips. She arches back, her thighs trembling and aching from the tension snapping through her body while his knowing fingers continue circling her clit. He draws out every agonizing second of her release with the same exquisite care he would apply to his frescos in the rotunda. 

Her inner walls still fluttering around his cock, she pitches forward, her breasts pushed against his chest while she struggles to catch her breath. A moment passes while they just breathe, Solas stroking her hair idly. His cock is still buried inside her, and she realizes he is still hard and aroused and she has been the only one to get her pleasure. Not parting her body from him, she raises her face to his to capture his lips in a lazy kiss, pulling his lower lip between her teeth to suck gently on it. The desperate sound he makes spurs her hips into action. 

Her hips are moving again at a far more languid pace, his cock sliding deeper than she thought was possible in her slick channel. She draws back from his mouth to lock eyes with him and focus her attentions on the movements of her hips, delighting in the way he gazes at her in utter adoration. She feels sometimes that only she is the one that recognizes the loneliness and pain behind his polite smile among all her inner circle, and she wants show him what he means to her even if he prefers to keep his reasons for those feelings hidden. 

"Ar lath ma," she whispers in his skin, her voice low and harsh in her throat. His arms tighten around her at the words even as he groans in pleasure at the insistent pressure of her hips. She continues in broken elvish, telling him how he feels inside her, how deep he is, how perfect he is, punctuating each endearment with a heady kiss anywhere she can reach, until he is at last shuddering underneath her. He holds her in his arms and spills himself inside her, muffling his cry into her shoulder. 

She allows him to recover, as he did for her and they lay together quietly for a moment to let their breathing return to normal. His arms are tight around her, holding her to him so she can feel his racing hearth under his chest. 

"Lavellan," he says, voice thick with emotion. He seems at a loss for words, an unusual state for Solas to be in. She can tell he wants to say something, but he stops himself and instead gazes down at her indulgently, hooking a finger under her chin to pull her up for a kiss. She obliges him, slipping her tongue between his lips to taste him deeply. 

"We have some work to do on your Elvish," he says after a moment when they part for breath. "While it is passable, you do have some...pronunciation issues." She props herself up on her elbow and fixes him with a pointed stare, and he amends his statement. "I do greatly appreciate the sentiment, however. You are far kinder to me with your words than I deserve." His hand tightens around hers, and she falls back on the bedroll, tired and sore in the best way possible.

The tent is growing brighter as the sun is starting to rise but the pair stay intwined for the moment, enjoying the peace before the rest of their companions wake and they must set out again. 

 

***


End file.
